The Nerima Wrecking Crew Invades Eitoku
by Drina
Summary: What happens when the insanity of Ranmaverse invades the drama-mama world of Hana Yori Dango?


**The Nerima Wrecking Crew invades Eitoku!**

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters that were created by the wondrous duo, Rumiko Takahashi and Yoko Kamio. 

Chapter 1 

Ranma was not pleased. His recent reunion with his mother was not the issue: after the fainting spell when she realized that Ranko was really Ranma, she had been surprisingly accepting of the fact that her manly man could turn into such a girly girl (or at least the appearance of a girly girl); no it was what she had to say later on that caused him displeasure. He thought back on the conversation he had with her last night…

***********

"Ranma, my son, you have neglected your duties," the warm and maternal voice of Nodoka said to her son who was lying in front of the TV. 

Upon hearing her serious tone, Ranma quickly off the TV and kneeled in front of his mother, "Sorry, Mom, what duties have I neglected?" As he said this, his head bowed down.

"My family is one of the richest family in Japan," Looking at her son's disbelieving look, she continued. "However they disapproved of my marriage to your father and cut all contacts with me. Recently my father had a change of heart, maybe because he is dying and I am his only child and you are his only grandchild, nevertheless, he has forgiven me and wants to welcome you and me back into the folds of the Nijikima family. Now it is up to you to take up the duties of the Nijikima family."

"What exactly are the duties that I had neglected, Mom?" Hopefully it was not another engagement or his present fiancées would kill him, Ranma thought to himself.

"Well, Ranma. You have the Nijikima name to uphold. Even if your name is Saotome, you are also half Nijikima. To that end, you need to learn certain social and business protocols which I see is severely lacking in your upbringing. Of course I am partially to blame for letting Genma bringing you up. However, I plan to rectify all these lacks by changing you to a new school that will teach you all the social and business protocols that you need. Of course, you are expected to network there as well."

Ranma squirmed in discomfort. Ok, it was not a new fiancée; he could handle a school change, yeah he could; it was the protocols part that put him off. "What school would I be going to, Mom?"

"My alma mater, Eitoku Garden"

Ranma blanched at hearing the name of the school. Eitoku Garden was a very exclusive school situated in the richest area in Nerima. It was attended by the richest of society's children and he could not stand the students at all. The few times he saw them in their uniforms he could see that they were the snobs of all snobs. They walked around as if they owned everything (which they probably do) and looked down on anyone they deem to be of inferior status to them. 

***********

And that was how he came to be walking to Eitoku Garden this morning, with his two fiancées, Ukyo and Akane, to boot. They, too had been transferred to Eitoku Garden with him because his mother did not want to separate him from his 'loving' fiancées. Since both Akane and Ukyo had legitimate claims on him, she had transferred both of them. Now they were walking behind him, talking about their new uniforms. As usually, Ranma was in his red Chinese top and black pants garb.

Since Eitoku Garden was a distance from the Tendo Dojo, they had to wake up especially early to take the bus. Of course Ranma could roof-hop which would make the duration of the trip much shorter, but in deference to his two fiancées who could not roof-hop as well as him (Ukyo) or could not even balance herself on the wall (Akane), he took the bus with them. He thought back to the time when Nabiki found out the news about his mother's family and his new school. He shuddered even though it was a warm day.

**********

Her eyes gleamed avariciously and she brushed up against his body. "So, Ranma," she purred (he had an invariable quiver at her tone) "I hear that you are going to be the heir of the Nijikima holdings. And tomorrow, you would be attending the most prestigious school in Japan, Eitoku Garden."

Soun Tendo on hearing the news start to go into his usual emotional state, "*Cry* Ranma, how could you change to a new school, now my daughter will be all alone in Furinkan."

"Stop it, Daddy," Akane said. "Auntie Saotome also transferred me to Eitoku Garden together with that baka." With that, Soun's tears subsided.

"Well, Akane, I guess you'll be hobnobbing with the rich and famous over there," Nabiki said, a bit of envy coloring her tone. She turned to Ranma again, "Well, I'll see you around, rich boy," her voice lingering over the last two words.

Ranma was filled with a sense of dread. Now that he had more value, she would be thinking of more ways to relieve him of his assets.

***********

He turned to look at his two fiancées. Akane was in the girl's uniform of Eitoku Garden while Ukyo was wearing the male garb, with the spatula behind her as usual. They were nearing the school and he could hear whispered comments with his better than normal hearing.

"Do you know that there would be three new students in school today?"

"I heard that one of them is the heir to the Nijikima holdings."

"Do you mean the mega shipping conglomerate Nijikima Sails?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to meet him, I hope he's cute." When Ranma heard this, he blushed.

"Don't get your hopes too high, Asai, the rumors are that he's a major player with dozens of girls after him." Ranma started to find the ground beneath him very interesting. As he and the two girls passed by the group of students standing near the school gate, there was a sudden stop to the comments.

The group of students looked intently as the three of them passed by, and when they thought that they were out of the range of hearing (if one was normal and Ranma definitely could not be defined as normal) the comments started up again with a flurry. 

"Hey, they must be the new students."

"One of them was not wearing the school uniform. Who does he think he is, one of the F4?"

"And it was so passé, ok. Can you imagine, Chinese clothes?"

"But isn't he drool-worthy? He got such a hot bod!"

"So which one do you think was the Nijikima heir, the one wearing the uniform or the one without?" Ranma smirked at hearing that; Ukyo always got that first impression from strangers. With her penchant for male clothing and her binding her breasts, it was no wonder that people always thought that she was a boy at first.

I hope that everything will be better than in Furinkan, Ranma thought. Of course it won't be, it's Ranma we're talking about here.

AN: Well, a crossover between Ranma ½ and Hana Yori Dango. The F4 haven't appeared yet but they definitely will in the next chapter. What will happen? Will Makino fall for the infamous Saotome charm? What will the students' reaction be when Ranma's curse activate? You'll only know next chapter. *Insert Kodachi's insane laughter* 


End file.
